Battle
by Athena's Owl
Summary: We all have a war to fight. Whether we do or not is an entirely different matter.
1. Battle

**A/N: Yes yes I know what the heck happened to my other story. I was struck by a random moment of poetic and tragic desire and this came forth. I must get reviews before I add the next 'chapter' though. **

**Warnings: Character death**

**Disclaimer: Not mine although the mistakes are. **

Left alone in the world, a maimed soul all that is left is a cruel way to die. Thinking that one has been abandoned by friends, loved ones and everyone that your heart ever beat for. Knowing they don't care, having proof that they don't tears the all ready damaged soul apart. Feeling the cold slates create that slight pressure on your back, digging in just enough to seep coldness into your veins and keep you conscious long enough to feel the life ebbing away from your body. Flowing out along with the tide of emotions that bear you towards a different being.

If only you could feel the warm hand of a friend once more. Like so many times before when the last thing remembered is that small show of comfort before waking up to antiseptic smells and beeping machinery. Being brought to the brink of death and then crawling, clawing your way back because you know there are people that care. Dropping exhausted and still not giving up. Being met half way and helped in the rest of the journey.

But no. This time you are alone. This time the only feeling surrounding you is cold. Ice eternal. Being dragged, a boneless body into an artic ocean and left there to drown with hope being your air… And slowly you lose your hold of it. Take a breath in a last desperate plea only to inhale solitude and darkness. Knowing you don't have the strength to swim back to the surface, and knowing that no one will meet you halfway you give in. You breath the water and you embrace it.

* * *

And he does. He lays motionless knowing what comes next and accepting it. Not fighting something that would be a hopeless battle. What good would fighting an army with nothing on your side do? No weapons, no friends, no strength, no air to breath. Why expend his energy when it would be so much easier to just give in. Give in despite the screams. Ignoring the cries of his name. Sounds of a battle raging around him. They are all lies. He alone knows the truth.

Knees fall beside him. There are cries for another. A doctor. Help. His mind is rebelling against him. Maybe it will be the last thing to go. Kicking and screaming too. Sending him false sounds to deceive him. False feelings. It wants him to go through the effort of opening his eyes only to gaze upon frozen walls. It is mangling the drips of water into voices. The scuttle of a dying animal into weapons fire. But deep within him the small part of his mutilated soul that still breaths, that still hopes urges him to check. To fight one last time. Prove that he is the man that others see him as. Fight his own battles…

But he doesn't. He has given up. He is faced with death. Its battle armor is gleaming and it beats him 20 to 1. It beckons him, giving him the option to surrender without a fight or go out in a flurry of scorching and freezing pain. He doesn't want to. He walks towards death. He's given up and he knows it. He holds his hand out as the armor disappears and death slowly transforms into every single person he has ever lost. They seem to mingle into one and their hand comes up to meet his.

There is a brief moment of clarity. A voice yells, "Bloody hell, he's been severely hypothermic for at least a couple of hours!"

Other voices are there as well now, "Colonel!"

"John don't give up!"

"We're here for you Sheppard."

"I can't find a pulse!"

"Don't give up. Until he's warm and we can't resuscitate him, he will not be pronounced dead! Now get me…"

The voices faded away again. Death still held out its hand in a welcoming fashion as if it hadn't heard anything. He hesitated. Maybe he should have fought. Maybe he still should. Despite the odds people,friends, had _come_. He had help now.

And maybe, just maybe, if they could fight...

* * *

**So…Review. If you want to know what happens review! Every single one of you! Now:)**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N :Can't bother to wait and you guys would kill me anyways. This was meant to be the ending of the last chapter but I liked the drama of having to change chapters to find out what happened. Hence the shortness. **

_24 Hours later_

Sga-1 sat in the waiting room along with Elizabeth Weir waiting to find out what had happened to their leader and friend. Dr. Beckett entered the room glancing briefly at each of the people. He looked down.

"He didn't make it."

**I'm evil. I know. Review and tell me so! **


End file.
